


[琳卡/带卡]宵暗

by oitekebori



Series: 昼盲系列 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: GB, Multi, 药物成瘾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 【昼盲后续】
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin
Series: 昼盲系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214273
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[mob卡/带卡]昼盲](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350233) by [oitekebori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori). 
  * Inspired by [[mob卡/带卡]昼盲](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350233) by [oitekebori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori). 



当黑暗完全侵染一切，它会出现在这里。

他抱着膝盖缩在床头，后背紧贴着冰冷的墙面，开始只是妄图这点冰冷帮他留住一丝理智，但现在他宁愿自己已经无法清醒。他睁大了异色的双瞳，露出在白天绝不会露出的脆弱表情，紧盯着充斥着整个空间的庞然巨兽。

有什么在他看不见的地方疯狂生长着，被黑暗掩饰着，肆无忌惮地向他接近，湿滑粘腻的触手，腐烂脓化的血肉，毒液浸透的荆棘，这些都是它的一部分。他已经有了被触摸的错觉。

它，他们，那么近。

他看不见任何，看不见明明睡前留下的小夜灯，看不见从窗外倾斜进来的月光；他已经被生噬殆尽。但它是兽类，又是包容一切的母亲。

所以他分不清逼近他的是利齿，还是准备温暖环绕他的手臂。

\---  
“——感情真好啊。”阿斯玛感叹道。

“你在说什么？”红将丸子递给他。二人正坐在丸子店门前等待疾风和玄间，他们经常会这样小聚一下，一同经历过三战的同期们有着深厚的感情，但是这个活动从来不会包括…  
“看啊，他们又在一起，比我们还要，呃……”阿斯玛突然脸红起来，仿佛突然意识到自己说得太直白。他和红刚刚确定关系不久，在很多事情上还难以避免地感到羞赧。“比你们还要黏糊，是吧？”玄间接过话头。  
“是的，你们到了啊……不不不不是，那个，算了！！卡卡西！！！”阿斯玛红着脸自暴自弃一般喊道，红笑了起来，站起来和迎面走来的两个人打招呼。

“卡卡西，琳~”

并肩行走的二人停住脚步，回应同期们的呼唤。

银发高挑的暗部和棕发娇小的医疗忍者站在一起，怎么看怎么佳偶天成。他们从小一起长大，师承同一个老师，同生共死那么多次，还都是得四代重用的村里数一数二的领域内的人才，所以他们在一起的消息传开后连甘栗甘的老板都在表示祝福，免费送了他们两盒刚做好的红豆糕。虽然二人中并没有人钟爱如此甜腻的东西。

“大家好呀，”棕发女忍弯下腰，“今天都没有任务吗？”  
“凯那家伙被派出村外了，真可惜，这次本来轮到他请客的。”红摇摇头，“你们也一起吃吧，我来请客！”  
“我们要回家了，我刚从砂之国回来，又难得两人都没任务，打算一起吃火锅。”琳笑着，“食材准备得不太够，就不邀请你们一起啦，下次再聚！”

明明你们中的某一个人这几年没有参加过任何聚会。三人腹诽道。卡卡西站在琳的身边，沉默得像一座冰冷的雕塑，他甚至只是大略扫过他们一眼，其余时间眼睛都紧盯着手里的书。

他一直如此，同期们已经见怪不怪，也体贴地不再强行拉他进入话题了。

“你们、你们已经住在一起了吗！！”女孩子后知后觉地抓住了重点，红惊讶道，“住在旗木家？”  
“是的。”琳点点头，大大方方地笑，丝毫不觉得害羞，“卡卡西只有一个人，需要我陪的。”

众人再次从下到上扫视这个身高高出女孩一个头、实力强大、在暗部也是出了名的冷血卡卡西，实在是觉得这句话玩笑的成分太大了点，但是卡卡西并没有反驳。聊了几句之后，琳道了再见，二人再次趋步向卡卡西家的方向走去。琳将手臂挎在卡卡西的臂弯里。

“没想到卡卡西这样的性冷淡都有女朋友了啊。”玄间看着二人的背影咬牙切齿地说。  
“性冷淡？你没看到他手里拿着什么书吗？”阿斯玛指了指走远的银发上忍抓在手里的橙色小书，“自来也大人的新作亲热天堂，听名字也知道里面是什么内容。”

“恋爱的力量真是强大。”疾风点头。

>  
没有了。白色的塑料瓶被打翻在地。没有了。

药瓶落在地上，向阴暗处滚去。刚才打翻他的那只手又颤抖地将它捡起来，又将那空空如也的瓶口对准自己张开的嘴徒劳的抖动。  
一颗也没有。

它已经来了。就在那里，藏在床下，藏在棚顶，藏在从窗外吹入的风里。所以黑暗从头顶压下来，地表也在塌陷，他要逃才行，却连站立都变得艰难，他扶着墙，忍着头晕目眩的恶心从窗户跳出去。

他必须得到那个。他需要那个。他愿意付出任何代价。

夜晚的木叶静谧而安宁，只有零星几处还亮着灯，木叶医院就是其中一处。值班的医忍打着哈欠，睡眼朦胧。于是他毫无声息地闪进去，这对现在的他来说并不容易，因为整个医院的外形在他眼里扭曲得不成样子。所幸药房的位置他早就烂熟于心。抖着手撬开了锁，他闪身进去。

白色的、小小的、吃进嘴里有点发苦。他握着手里小小的瓶子，粗暴的扭开盖子，在手心里倒了一把。

如果不是担心下次又不小心变成今天的境况，他也许会把手心里的药都吞下去，但最后他还是只颤抖着吃了几颗。他小心地将剩下的药揣在怀里，然后慢慢滑坐在地上，呆呆地看着眼前的玻璃药柜朦胧的轮廓。

激烈地心跳渐渐平息下来。眼睑变得沉重，他垂下头几乎就要睡去。

只希望能度过一个于他而言无比奢侈的无梦的夜晚。

\---  
“把它给我。”

卡卡西收拾碗筷的手一僵，然后继续自如的动作，“什么？”  
“别装傻。”琳坐在桌子对面，棕色的瞳孔平静地看着他，“你又去偷了，是吧？”  
银发上忍没有说话，他慢条斯理地动作，直到将所有碗筷摞在一起，才直起身子。“什么都瞒不过琳啊。”他笑着说。  
“毕竟你的前科太多了。”琳也笑了，她对着卡卡西伸出手。

白色的小瓶子被放在医疗女忍的手心。琳打开瓶盖，审视着里面的药片，“吃了几粒？”  
卡卡西嘴唇嗫嚅着，“两颗。”他说。  
“有用吗？你之前不是每次最少四粒吗？”  
银发暗部没有回答。二人隔着冷掉的火锅对视着，渐渐空气像是凝固的油脂一般让人无法忍受。最终还是卡卡西移开了目光。

“对不起。”他低下头。

琳站了起来。女孩站起来的时候没有错过对面的人那一瞬间不易察觉的瑟缩。但等她再次对视上那双墨黑的眼睛时，又找不到本该是引起那瑟缩的恐惧了。那对瞳孔坦荡地看着他，甚至带上了一点微妙的询问。

伪装的很好。

他在怕我。琳想。她不知道自己应该为这个想法欣慰或者是痛苦。他还在怕我。

但他永远不会表现出来。挣扎在泥沼中却又试图装作无事发生的人，一丝一毫的情绪都如劣质木偶的提线，纠缠捆缚着他的身体却又驱使他如常行动，于是细线勒入他的血肉。  
他一直用这样几乎把自己撕裂的方式活着，并且不到最后一刻绝不会崩溃。

琳只能纵容他。

“没什么想说的？”琳笑意如常，居高临下地看着面前的人。“不打算解释些什么吗。”

“嘛……我的确有些话想要对琳说。”和以往每一次不同，这位面对她一直寡言的同伴（或者也许可以用 她的男朋友 这样的定语）竟真的打算说些什么，这让她有不好的预感。卡卡西调整姿势，端正地坐在原地，认真地看着她的眼睛。

“让我们终止这段关系吧。”卡卡西说。

>  
“我受伤了。”他说。

他为棕发的女孩展示自己鲜血淋漓的手臂，“真的好痛，拜托了，琳。”

可惜棕发女孩不再像之前一样惊慌地瞪大眼睛，然后手忙脚乱的为他开药治疗了。她用审视的目光看着自己朋友、曾经的队友、同生共死的伙伴，这个本是最不在乎自己的、将身体当作工具的人，这个从来不会喊痛的人，对医院厌恶至极的人，最近来找她的次数似乎过于频繁。  
本以为这是好事，至少他重视自己了一些，但现在看根本不是这样一回事。

“……我不会再给你开镇痛剂了。”琳摇摇头。

对面的眼睛睁大了，然后垂了下去。“那……”银发暗部试图辩解一样想要说些什么，但最后还是归于无声。他的脸色过于苍白。“那我走了，再见，琳。”他放弃了争取，最后弯着眼睛笑了一下。  
“一直以来给你添麻烦了。”

他连受伤的手臂都忘记包扎，趋步向门外走去。

“停下，卡卡西！”

“卡卡西！”

\---  
又来了。

“事到如今怎么又说起这样的话。”琳还是笑着，“以为这样我就会放过卡卡西趁我出任务的时候去医院偷药的事情吗？”

“不。我想说很久了，就算事到如今也……”卡卡西顿了顿，“或者说，事到如今已经有些不一样了。”  
“现在所有人都以为我们已经在一起了，然而那只是老师和师母的误会，你我都知道这一点，琳。”

“我不想把它当成是一个误会。”琳沉默了片刻说，“我本以为你也是同样的想法。”

“你不该继续在我身上浪费时间，琳。”卡卡西慢慢地说，他小心翼翼地挑拣着措辞。“我糟糕透顶，永远不会是一个合格的男友，而且琳也知道我的毛病。我很感谢你一直帮助我渡过难关，现在我已经好很多了。但是如果大家都以为我们是这样的关系，对琳以后和——”

“你根本没好，完全没好。”琳打断他，声音仍然温和，但丝毫没有笑意。“如果你想让我觉得你好起来了，就不要趁我不在做偷药这种事。”

银发暗部陡然噤声。他张了张口想辩解什么，但还是归于无声。他目光躲闪，不敢直视琳居高临下的目光。

你对我抱有愧疚是多么可笑的一件事。琳想。明明当时是你代我受过，为何现在你却是更加愧疚的那一个？

“如果你非要讨论这个问题，那也要在今天之后。”琳走到一边，单方面终止了对话，她安抚性地笑着，说出的话却毫不温和。“把碗筷收拾好就在床上等着。”

“坏孩子仍然需要受到惩罚。”

>  
他其实一直都是知道的。

只是镇痛剂而已。即使作为药剂也无法让他好转一丝一毫，什么都无法改变。

但只有那些雪白的药片进入他的身体，他才会感到久违的轻松。似乎镇痛剂真的有祛除一切痛苦的功效，虽然他自己也知道这只是病态的依赖，但就算知晓药物可能带给自己身体糟糕的影响之后，他也甘之如饴地把它看作自己应得的惩罚。

他可以什么都不要。虽然他本身拥有的东西就少得可怜。现在的他可以不去争取，不去索求，不去祈祷，想要只是一片小小的药粒而已。然而这也不能被满足。

带土走了。那件事发生之后卡卡西只见过他一面。苏醒的那一刻他看见苍白的天花板、高挂的吊瓶、层叠的绷带，然后看见带土远远伫立的身影。

“他醒了。”他只听见带土说了这一句。

卡卡西想呼唤他转身离开的背影，但是他的嗓子发不出任何声音，数次口交加上发烧让他喉咙受损严重。他又想伸出手挽留，但是他连一根手指都抬不起来。

争取是无用的，索求是没结果的，祈祷是得不到回应的。尤其是他这样的人，这么多年他早该明白这一点，不是吗？一切都是惩罚，父亲死后摒弃的原则，恬不知耻霸占着的眼睛，几乎杀死女孩的自研术式，不受自己控制的身体。

所有的一切，都是惩罚。

\---  
尽管知道是惩罚，但是卡卡西无比顺从地配合琳将自己绑了起来。他低垂着眼睑，看起来似乎真是有意忏悔，愧疚难当，而琳知道，他只是不想对视自己的眼睛。

手腕被缚起，然后吊在墙壁上。这是一个比平躺着、双手捆在床头更不容易挣扎的姿势，因为此时身体维持着一个尴尬的半躺半卧的状态，脚踝也被藏在床脚的软铐分别扣住，拉伸到两边。

衣服在最开始时就已经被剥尽。身材在同龄人中也算高挑精悍的青年在纤细女忍的目光中肢体大张，裸露的皮肤在深秋冰冷空气中瑟缩。他知道等待自己的是什么，有时他甚至搞不清楚自己是不是渴求这个。但是可以肯定的一点是，他现在是恐惧的。就算已经发生过很多次，他也不会习惯，永远也不会习惯。

从偷药的事情暴露之后称得上游刃有余的顺从终于快要告罄。琳也看得出这一点，一直目光低垂的银发暗部在看到她手里拿着的东西之后眼睛终于睁大，她将这个通体漆黑表面扭曲的橡胶制物放在卡卡西眼前，看见骤然收缩的瞳孔终于有了哀求的意味。

“琳…”卡卡西在琳的手探到下面的的时候生涩地说，“这个…太大了。”

然而沾满润滑的手指已经进入他的里面。卡卡西在冰凉液体的刺激和被进入的不适下瑟缩了一下，看琳没有回应他的意思，便绝望地闭上眼睛尽量放松身体。女忍纤细柔软的手指探索着他的内部，一次又一次将满手的滑腻慢慢涂满他的甬道，每次这个阶段都让他感到难耐的羞耻。应该说整个过程他都羞耻难当，只是通常后半段的他已经没有感受这个情绪的余裕。

“够了，琳…”他小声说，“别再、嗯……”

猝不及防的声音溢出嘴唇，他不受控制地试图夹住双腿。琳抬头看着他的眼睛，手下动作不停，脸上泛起了然的笑意。这一年多的时间让她太过清楚银发同学的敏感点，不如说，此时这具身体这么敏感都是她一手开发出来的。她慢条斯理的搅动，手指又加了一根，女孩的手指纤细，充分扩张下三根也不觉得太过艰涩。

“必须要充分扩张。”女忍柔声说，“否则卡卡西会受伤的。”

她看见卡卡西的眼睛有些惊慌地瞥向放在一边的黑色柱状物，嘴唇颤抖着想要辩解什么，却被身下的手指磨成暗哑的呻吟，他只得紧紧抿住嘴唇。

“乖孩子。”她说，从下面将自己的手指抽出来，拿过那根狰狞的器具。她在其上也涂满润滑，然后按着卡卡西的腿根，将假阴茎抵在现在已经变的湿润而柔软的入口处，一寸一寸抵进去。

等到全部进入之后，卡卡西的腿根已经有一些抽搐，细密的汗水覆盖在他的皮肤上。他急促地喘息着，硕大的器具将内部彻底撑开，让他呼吸都变得艰难。疼痛让他脸色发白，每一寸移动都让他真实的感受到内部巨大的器具顶在他的内脏上，于是他浑身僵硬地撑在床上，尽量保持静止。

等他好不容易缓过来一些，抬起头，就看见棕发女忍手中小小的遥控器。

“琳，这个不行，不行……”他睁大眼睛摇着头，因为惊慌声音都在发颤，“这次太大了，我……啊！”

琳将遥控器推上去了一格。

瓷白的身体弹跳起来，又重新落回床单。他全身肌肉都绷紧，抵抗内部突然而至的震颤。目前的频率并不快，但是由于内部被撑开的太过彻底，所以感觉比之前每一次都要强烈。“唔嗯……琳，哈……不行、”他难耐地仰起头，眼睛里几乎立刻泛起泪水，手指痉挛绞紧上吊的锁链，“求求你——”

“嘘……”

女忍将食指按在卡卡西颤抖的嘴唇上。银发暗部被迫止了声。“医院还有些琐事要处理，我先走了。”琳说，她看见卡卡西的脸色在听见这个消息之后更加苍白，绝望地随着机械振动颤抖。“在家做个好孩子。”

“哦对了，”开门离去前琳突然转过身，细心叮嘱“注意音量哦。”

“就算旗木宅位置偏僻……”她指了指设在床头以至于近在咫尺的窗户，笑了起来。  
“我也不能保证这里不会有人路过。”


	2. 下

>  
那晚打开那扇敲响的门，是正确还是错误呢？

药没了，蚀骨的焦躁感和眩晕正折磨着他的每一寸神经，他需要那些白色带着苦味的颗粒，但他又觉得那么无力，无力到无法离开床铺潜入木叶医院的药房。很恶心，铺天盖地的黑暗在他眼前扭曲，他仿佛回到那个睁大眼睛也看不见光亮的山洞，冰冷的空气中幻化出带着肮脏温度的大手，俘获他所剩无几的理智。他又好像再次看见了带土看他的眼神，红着眼眶带着难以置信看着他在敌人身下淫荡的样子，还有病房中最后那次漠然一瞥。

他永远无法忘记那个眼神。如此避之不及，似乎看他一眼都觉得厌恶以至于甚至不会用正脸面对他。他在山洞中就已经预料到这一刻，在他满身脏污被按在带土身上的时候，在自己的眼泪、汗水蹭在带土的肩膀上、最后又不知廉耻地射在带土身上的时候。

在白天时他可以轻松自嘲着接受这一现实。但是现在、在这一片难以认清自我的黑暗中，他做不到了。灭顶的自我厌恶快要将他吞噬，他颤抖着，把脸埋在臂弯中瑟瑟发抖，祈祷自己就此消失在这一刻。如果他消失的话，带土就会回村了吧，他想，而不是为了躲避他终日在村外做任务，甚至也因此鲜少见到琳。他可是要继任火影的人啊，总是不在村里露面怎么行？  
想到这一点后胃部开始翻涌，他干呕着挣扎到床边，头晕目眩地想这一切是不是一场噩梦。他多希望他的一切都是一场噩梦，因为至少噩梦有醒来的那一刻。

门就是在这时候被敲响的。

寂静的深夜的敲门声突兀得像是骤然刺出的粗糙枝干。他抖了一下，又听见接下来的敲门声才意识到刚才的声音不是自己的臆想。现在来的会是谁呢？如果是水门老师的紧急任务，来通知的暗部根本不会敲门，在深夜还执着的被一扇单薄门板挡在外面等待他的许可才会进入的人，会是谁呢？

他挣扎下了床，打开了门。

棕发女忍站在门口，瞪大眼睛看着他人不人鬼不鬼的样子。他不想承认自己刚才有那么一丝期望门外的人会是带土，所以才会手忙脚乱地起床开门。但站在外面的是琳。如果知道他绝对不会就这样出现在琳的面前。他清楚自己是什么样子，憔悴、倦怠、却红着眼睛，衣服凌乱，整个一团糟，而这副样子他唯独不想让琳看到。他不该开门的，他想，他不该开门的，不能-不能让琳看见现在的样子，她会担心……  
将她送走。明天他会好好和她解释……

——“琳…”

我没事，他想说，只是有点头痛，睡一觉就好了。

“求求你……”

下次这么晚了就不要出门了，就算是忍者黑暗中也是有未知的危险的，如果可以的话让我送你——

“……有药吗？”

他在说什么？  
他难以置信的捂住自己的嘴，而琳难以置信地看着他，手中的东西掉下来，瓶瓶罐罐和绷带滚落在地上。卡卡西心脏激烈地跳动，渴望地看着那些药瓶，但他知道这里不会有他想要的东西。

琳抓住了他的手臂。没有及时止血包扎的伤口凝结着一层柔软、脆弱而潮湿的血痂，还有鲜血随着动作悄悄挤出来，而白皙小臂上，都是血痕。  
衣服上，脸上，全都是。  
这人似乎没有意识到自己在流血，曾不管不顾地用手臂擦过自己的脸。

被琳推进屋内的时候他还没意识到会发生什么，即使到最后一刻他也无法想通为什么他们会发展成这样的关系。他只是在慌张又窘迫地收起沾着血迹的床单的空档，就被琳从背后抱住。

琳的声音有些沉闷地从背后传来，不知为何让他止不住地发抖。

“我会治好你。”

“……全部交给我。”

\---  
琳回来的时候，天已经全黑了。

她在窗前伫立了几秒。窗户一直开着，能隔绝视线的只有轻飘飘的、似乎随时都会被风吹起的窗帘。时断时续的细小呻吟从窗内飘出，散在风里，融入树叶的摩挲声中，几乎什么都听不见。她笑了一下，然后走到房门前，拿出钥匙开门。

开门的一瞬间，灌入耳中的呻吟声就大了很多。不是因为没了阻隔，而是房内的人听到开门声不自觉做出的反应。这意味着依赖吗？琳关上门的时候想。意味着绝对的信任吗？她向卧室走去。

我在他心里，终于成为可以依靠的存在了吗？

打开卧室的灯，她从小注视着长大的男孩就在眼前。她一直在看着他——他们。站在他们身后，看着他们的背影，看着曾经孤冷的银发小天才变得毒舌而情绪外露，曾经吊车尾的宇智波男孩变得优秀而沉稳可靠。他们在石缝里交换了眼睛和灵魂，作为搭档名扬五国，而自己，从来都是被保护的角色，连和他们比肩的能力都不曾有。  
谁都可以看出来她喜欢旗木卡卡西，从小到大红不知调侃过她多少次。但这份年少的喜欢渐渐被时光磨成更温和的形状，她打心底爱着她的两个队友，这两个同她一同长大、一同经历生死的男孩。只要他们平安快乐，她愿意永远站在原地看着他们的背影——他的背影，而不是去索求和占有。

但是现在不一样了。

她看着她的男孩靠着墙壁垂着头，似乎还维持着最开始的姿势，但是全身皮肤都被情欲蒸腾出暧昧的粉红。他无力但急促地喘息着，气流划过声带带出零星的哭音，被束缚的手腕挣扎到指尖充血。他软弱地靠着墙壁，已经疲于在身下的刺激中困顿挣扎——那根假阴茎，仍然尽职尽责地在他的身体内震动着，露出的部分浸满淋漓的水迹，撑大的穴口可怜兮兮地被迫含吮着。他颤抖着，快要陷入迷茫，身前的性器此刻半垂，但腹部残留的浑浊液体告诉琳，他不知高潮了几次。

过了一会儿，卡卡西才慢慢抬起头，被泪水濡湿的白色睫毛掩着他因为快感涣散的眼神。

“琳……”他嘶哑地小声说。

还未等他再说什么，一声惊叫打碎他接下来所有话语。琳温和地笑着，从口袋里拿出那个小小的遥控器，将按钮推至顶格。

黑色的柱体疯狂地震动起来，是刚才所不能比拟的频率。琳在医院时，只偶尔调动中低二档，就已经让他难以承受，似乎连神经末梢都在欲望的炭火上翻滚，过大的器具凹凸不平的表面没有放过他任何敏感点，腺体在震动下难受得发麻，却又不得不一次次将这具身体送至顶端，不知何时而来的变频，又让他吊着神经，时刻处于未知的恐惧之中。此时他已经濒临崩溃，不应期的身体中每一丝情欲都化为难于抵御的痛苦，他不应该再受更多的折磨了，他不应该——

“不要、不要，琳……！”过量的刺激突然袭来，没给他任何适应的余裕。他几乎立刻哭出声，竭力绷起身体却又因为无力跌下，阴茎再次翘起。他摇着头，离被迫疯狂只有一线之隔，“停下……呜！”他几乎感受不到其他身体部位，汹涌的疼痛和快感淹没他的所有感官，“求你——”

他射了出来。银色的头颅颤抖着垂下，寡淡的精水溅在本就一塌糊涂的小腹上。

过了良久他的大脑仍一片空白，强制高潮的余韵仍在慢条斯理地折磨着他，以至于直到琳伸手将那根假阴茎抽出来，他才意识到她已经走到面前。

失去填充的穴口可怜兮兮地翕动着，透明的液体顺着臀缝细细流下来，那是润滑和淫液的混合物。琳伸出手，触摸那因为过分蹂躏而变得红肿充血的入口。

但是现在不一样了。琳想。

银发暗部因为她的触碰软弱地瑟缩，就算神志不算清醒也在本能躲避可能到来的伤害。自从一年多之前山洞中的事发生之后，卡卡西失去了仅凭前面就能释放的能力。初次的性爱体验就是那样暴虐和残忍，受伤的不仅仅是饱受蹂躏的身体。失眠，噩梦，焦虑，药物依赖——精神的创伤从来比血肉模糊的刀口更难愈合。

她知道他痛苦的根源，从来不只是山洞里那一夜。她的同伴足够强大，并且有身为忍者最根深蒂固的自觉，身体只是工具，敌人的折辱就算会造成伤害，也触及不到他真正的内核——能真正伤害他，让他即使在事情过去一年多后仍不放过自己的人，只有早已被他深深放入内核的人。  
年少埋下的种子，巨石损毁的裂痕，还有自己——差点贯穿自己胸膛千鸟，对视着流泪的猩红的眼睛。所有的一切，都让他永远挣不断那些由愧疚、自厌织就的提线。

而带土，已经离开木叶一年了。

期间只回来做了两次任务报告，每次与水门老师和自己匆匆见过一面，就再度离去。琳怀疑卡卡西根本不知道带土这一年中有回来过。他在躲着他——就算真的有非他不可的外派任务，琳也看得出来，从每次她主动提及卡卡西时对方躲闪的眼神和生硬岔开话题的举动。但倘若她一次也不提，带土就开始笨拙地旁敲侧击。

琳也许能理解他的做法，发生这样的事，他们谁都不可能装作无事发生。但是理解不代表可以接受。早期琳给带土写信时多次提及卡卡西的精神状况，她知道在卡卡西心中自己永远不可能和带土相比，她看得懂卡卡西望向带土时候的眼神，和她望向卡卡西时是同样的情绪。她希望带土可以回来配合治疗。  
但是带土没有。

所以现在不一样了。

琳的指尖轻轻抚过卡卡西的脸颊，用指尖描摹他因为忍耐而咬破的嘴唇。她用掌心盖住了那只眼睛，那只噙满泪水的、猩红的、不属于他的眼睛。另一只手的手指再次探进柔软的入口。

然后在卡卡西发出声音之前，用吻堵住了他的嘴唇。

如果你无法让他幸福，那么我来。

\-----  
带土回到阔别已久的村子时天已经全黑了。

上次回来还是三个月前，灰蒙蒙的清晨回到木叶，不到晌午就动身离去。木叶的日光总会有让他无处遁形的错觉，那头银白的头发很可能出现在村落的任何地点，这让他觉得慌乱而惴惴不安。  
宇智波带土不知道自己为什么会变成这样逃避现实的胆小鬼。

山洞中的事已经过去一年多，雾忍中与之相关的人已经一一被他查明、处理。当时他们绑架琳，是以为三年前他们封印进女孩身体里的三尾还在，孰不知那查克拉的怪物早就被水门老师抽出单独封印。最初带土离开村子的确是因为这个原因，他觉得必须由他来处理这件事，但后来他发现，自己离开了越久，越难以面对。

无法面对卡卡西。也无法面对自己。

但他这次回来仍打算悄悄看看他，像每一次一样。降落在门前的时候屋子里还有亮光，现在已是深夜，带土早已知道现在卡卡西有开灯睡觉的习惯，所以没有想太多。于是他再次虚化了自己，进入卧室。

然后他看到了。

昏暗的灯光下，不是他想象中沉睡的侧脸。甚至根本不是一个人。

琳在这里。但这已经不是最初的重点，带土看见自己银发的同伴浑身赤裸，被束缚成肢体大张的姿势，垂着头喘息着，在写轮眼中，他身体每一个细节都暴露无遗清晰可见，带土可以看见他覆盖着薄汗的白皙皮肤，因为情动而挺立的乳尖，随着喘息每一丝细微的颤抖，还有，还有，在手指之下脆弱承受的穴口。  
而那根手指，属于琳。

女孩纤细的手指埋没于银发暗部的身体里，似乎只此便将他的全部掌控于股掌之间。他听见他强大的同伴在低声啜泣，终于难耐地仰起头，露出绯红的脸颊和泪水濡湿的迷茫双眼，他无声地张开嘴，如此脆弱，似乎想要哀求。

然而琳只是沉默地进行手中的动作，与此同时，另一只手扶着卡卡西的后脑，用吻温柔擦去他的眼泪和汗水。

整个画面是无声而缠绵的。昏黄的灯光为他们渡上一层模糊的光晕，衣着工整的女孩倚在赤裸的男孩身上掌控着他，仿佛化作一体，而带土甚至快要认不出他们是谁。夜色将外界的一切都杳沉下来，所以烫入带土耳中的只有他银发同伴的喉音和他不想知其由来的绵密水音。  
他呆愣地杵在原地，甚至没意识到自己已经现了形。

他们在做什么啊。带土想。

眼前的一切几乎立刻让他和一年前山洞中发生的一切联想起来。那些关乎性和欲的痛苦和耻辱，从不为他们三人之外的人所知，他有时会在梦中看见那些画面，像是纠缠至今的鬼魅。  
但是，此时面前的人，是卡卡西和琳。

他们在做什么？

极度震惊之下他连隐藏声息都忘记。他甚至不受控制地向前走了一步。

先察觉到异动抬起头的是卡卡西。

迷茫的眼睛荡着一层水汽，几乎无法聚焦。但光线照不到的昏暗角落，一个人影默默现了形。  
同样的写轮眼几乎让他立刻看清，伫立在那里的人是谁。

恐惧冰冻了他的身体，一时间他甚至觉得这是自己的幻觉。被不可掌控的快感搅得混沌的头脑瞬间一片空白，他瞪大了眼睛，僵硬了身体，嘴唇无声的嗫嚅了几下。

“带……”他甚至发不出声音。

带土看着他见到自己像见了鬼的样子，一时间觉得十分可笑。但这是个一点都不好笑的笑话，一点也不。

接着琳也看向了他。女孩只在眸中闪现了一瞬间的惊讶，随即仍然是笑得温温柔柔的样子。“你回来了，带土。”她单手将头发掖在耳后，打着招呼，可另一只手下却不停。那神情仿佛二人只是在甘栗甘偶然碰了面，而不是在赤裸的同伴的面前。“去交过任务了吗？”

“稍等一下，很快就结束了。”

卡卡西惊惧地睁大眼睛看着琳，想说什么却被身下的手指打断成难耐的呻吟。他想不通琳为什么还不停下来，开始用力挣扎，连指尖都泛起细小的电光，可发软的身体和被彻底掌握的欲望让他甚至没有如愿凝聚查克拉挣断绳索的力气。琳的身体极近，一只手揽着他的腰，身体低伏着，另一只手逼得他浑身发软。

他几乎又要射出来。

“不要、不要-琳！！”卡卡西泪水再次流下来，慌乱地哀求，“至少——呜！”

至少不要在带土面前。  
然而琳甚至没有让他把话说完。对腺体精准的研磨很快让他再次无法思考，他发不出呜咽之外的声音。他快要崩溃。他绝对不想让带土再次看见他现在的样子，绝对不行，他已经错了很多，不能一错再错下去，他不能和琳做这样的事，带土喜欢的是琳，他为什么还在这里，该消失的是……  
这是惩罚吗？还是一场梦？卡卡西混乱地想，他看着眼前的带土。但是是美梦还是噩梦呢？

释放之后的银发暗部虚软地靠在墙上。他几乎射不出东西，干涸的高潮带走他全部体力，激烈的性爱几乎没停歇地从黄昏延续至今，他早就到了极限。带土看着他半阖着眼睛垂下头的样子，几乎已经睡过去，却强撑着一丝清醒，茫然看着前方——带土的方向。

琳的手也终于从卡卡西的身体里抽出，带土这时才看清她湿漉漉的二指之间夹着的粉红色的、还在震动的跳蛋。这是多么违和的事，他无法将这个人和她手中的东西联系在一起。他无法将眼前的事情和他的两个同伴联系在一起，这让他连发出诘问的勇气都没有。仿佛如果那句话问出口，眼前不知真假的画面就会变成铁证如山的现实。

况且，他根本没有发出诘问的立场。

所以他只能站在原地看着。

他看着他们。看着琳帮卡卡西擦拭身体，补充水分，有条不紊的样子似乎已经做过很多遍。银发上忍尽管累得意识不清，但仍信赖而乖顺地任其摆弄。他们之中已经有了他无法介入的氛围，这样他有一种莫名的错置感。他站在原地，后知后觉地发现，他隔着无法逾越的距离，看着二人的身影，就像曾经一直在背后看着他们的琳。

卡卡西终于睡下，琳关掉床头的灯，终于转过来看着他。她从床上站起身，面对着他，还带着一如既往的笑意。她一直是如此安定的存在，以至于带土和卡卡西两个人都相信，无论发生什么，只要转身可以看见琳，一切就都不会变，永远都不会。他们永远，永远都……

可是现在，有什么东西改变了。

这种改变让他带土恐惧、愤怒、愧疚而惶恐不安，他能听见自己的心脏越发激烈地跳动，疯了一般想要跳出胸腔，跳出现实。他感受到了自己的愤怒，怪异扭曲，毒液浸透，在他的每一根血管中疯狂蔓延。但他又搞不懂这份愤怒是对谁，他从未对面前的女孩产生过如此激烈的情绪，所以他只能将这份愤怒归咎于自己。

而女孩说话了。

“也许这一切你还不理解，带土，但是是你决定逃走的。”琳在说。女孩走到带土的身边，因为已经关掉了灯，所以二人隔着无边的黑暗注视着对方模糊的身影。  
尽管他有着全忍界都艳慕和恐惧的眼睛，他也觉得自己什么都看不清。

“是你决定逃走的，”琳说，“你是决定放弃他的。”

“现在他是我的了。”

所以，不要想着将他抢回去。

-  
动作，言语，都太糟糕。

愧疚嫉恨，胆怯欲求，兴奋难耐，罪恶心凉。到底怎么样。下一步该怎么做。他不知道，她不知道。

吞噬一切的黑暗中，所有人缄默不语，似乎声音也变成罪行。世界在此刻沉寂，臆病者鲜血高溅，屠戮者缩首畏尾，受害者利刃高举，加害者仓皇逃窜，没有结果的对错，问不出口的为什么，纠缠不清，彼此亏欠，无法痊愈，不可传达。它就在那里，俯瞰一切，于是黑暗更黑暗。

现实如此，他们三人，都是帮凶。

END


End file.
